Not my cousin
by untamed.kool
Summary: Katniss and Rue are cousins and they are both 18. The same age as Peeta. Katniss and Peeta are secretly dating. When Rue visits her for the summer will Katniss lose Peeta? Will her parents try to pair up Rue with Peeta?
1. Secrets

**Katniss's POV**

I heard a sound at my window. I looked outside to see Peeta. We were secretly dating. My parents had no idea he sneaked in the house every day.

"The back door is locked," He whispered," I'm coming up."

"Your going to climb the tree?"

"Yeah. I'm a bad boy. Remember? Sneaking around with you," He smirked at my expression.

"I don't think you should climb a tree but the back door isn't working right now...so, i guess its your only option."

"Ok but if I fall then we say I fell out of the sky."

"Sure. I know everyone would believe that."

We laughed at how stupid we both sounded. I was a bit surprised at how he climbed the tree with no hesitation. He then went and lied down on my bed.

"Ah," He said,"Home sweet home,"

"Nope, its my home and my bed for me to lie down in. You realize that in that sentence there was no 'you' or 'your'."

"Yeah but I know your always thinking about me so that doesn't really matter. Plus, if i slept here i could easily sleep beside your bed. Or I could sleep on your bed with you between my arms."

"Doesn't sound bad. I was thinking we should start letting my parents see us together as friends so that you don't have to sneak up."

"Ok but I will still come by the window. Its awesome."

Just then my mom walked past the room with Prim.

"Peeta!" Prim squealed.

Prim adored Peeta. He was her hero. They had become close after he had saved her from drowning.

"Hello Peeta. We haven't seen you in a while. I was wondering if you two got in a fight because you used to be very close," My mom said.

"Well your going to see me so much you will be sick of seeing me,"

We all laughed.

"Mom," I started," Do you mind if Peeta sleeps over today?"

"Not at all. Feel at home Peeta. Just like you used to."

"Sure Mrs. Evergreen,"

They all left the room.

"Guess I have to tell my parents I'm sleeping over,"

"Let's go tell them,"

"Alright, lets go. I have my motorbike. Scared?"

"No," I lied.

We left the house and walked over to his bike. He got on and handed me the one helmet that he had. I hesitated. I couldn't go on.

"I can't do it,"

"Trust me Katniss. Or are you too scared?"

"Do I hear a dare?"

"I dare you to come on the bike. I drive well. I even have my real driver's license now,"

"That makes me feel soo much better," I rolled my eyes.

We drove to his house. The wind blowing my hair back. He sped up and I wrapped my arms tighter around him and felt him laugh. I couldn't hear him laugh but I felt his body shake.

"Stop laughing at me!"

He laughed even harder.

We drove into his garage.

"Katniss!" Peeta's mother squealed," We haven't seen you in ages."

"Hello ," I replied hugging the cheerful lady,"

"I thought you had got in a fight," she whispered in my ear whilst hugging me.

"We just came to hang out in my room. By the way, mom, I'll be sleeping over at Katniss's house tonight. Any way lets go up Katniss,"

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss and I went up to my room. My haven. It is dark blue with a glass door that leads to my patio. The patio where Katniss and I used to hang out when we were younger. Just us two.

"Oh my gosh. I remember your room when you had your Lego in that corner and your patio was sometimes locked and your room was green,"

"Yeah, I've grown into a bad ass boyfriend,"

"Sure... If you say so," she laughed.

"Now that we have privacy-," I cut off kissing her.

I liked kissing her. It was like kissing a flower. Her hands found her way in my hair. The way they always did when we kissed passionately. We were kissing for what seemed like eternity and then we were falling, falling towards my bed.

**That is chapter 1. I thought I would make it short. There will be more and I will be writing more often. Please feel free to review.**


	2. News

**Katniss's POV**

I had just woken up and looked over my shoulder to see Peeta sleeping like a baby beside me. He looked so peaceful. We had fallen asleep with our hands touching sending sparks I was sure only I could feel.

"Peeta," I said pulling back the curtains letting the sun in.

"Too much light!" he moaned," Is it too much to ask that you just push me off the bed instead of opening the curtains? What happened to the 'sleeping in late'?"

"It is late! It's mid-day,"

"Seriously? Shit. I haven't slept in days. I keep having nightmares. Every night except tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"So that you can do what? worry?"

"I could have helped you or got you help."

"I can take care of myself. They're just dreams. Don't worry." He said walking towards my bathroom pulling his shirt over his head.

It's not the first time I've seen him shirtless but the thought alone takes my breath away. I blush as soon as i see his chest. His muscular chest.

"I'm going downstairs Peeta, okay?"

"Yeah sure,"

I am starving and I see by surprise my mom at the table in the kitchen.

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I AM VERY SORRY TO SAY THAT I HAVE BEEN BANNED FROM WRITING ANYMORE. UNLESS YOU GET AN ALERT THAT SAYS THAT I HAVE UPDATED THEN IT MEANS THAT I AM BANNED STILL. I AM NOT SURE IF I WILL EVER GET TO WRITE MORE. I AM VERY SORRY. IT IS NOT MY DECISION. THANX TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ ANY OF MY STORIES. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. HOPEFULLY I WILL GET TO WRITE STORIES SOON. I WILL TRY TO FIND OUT WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH.**


End file.
